


How Bout it Sugar?

by GinaBaker1666



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jimmy Fallon (Mentions), Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaBaker1666/pseuds/GinaBaker1666
Summary: Bucky wants to take you out on a date.





	How Bout it Sugar?

I sat in bed, legs bent at the knee, the soft glow of the lamp on the nightstand just enough to illuminate the pages of the book I was reading. On the TV, I could just make out the familiar voice of Jimmy Fallon and his opening monologue. The soft sound of Bucky chuckling beside me was enough for me to mark my place and focus on the show entirely.   
“Want me to turn it up doll?” He glanced over at me, eyebrows raised in question. 

“Yea, okay…” 

I placed the book on the night table, shifting to get more comfortable when suddenly Bucky had his arm around me, and was pulling me into his side. His flesh arm was contentedly wrapped around my shoulder while I snuggled deep into that spot between his arm and shoulder, my head eventually coming to rest on his bare chest. Without even thinking I could feel myself let out a deep sigh, the comfort of lying in bed with Bucky enough to pull the days stresses from my muscles; I swear I turned to Jell-O the second the man wrapped his arms around me. 

“You alright down there?” I could feel his chuckle before I actually heard his voice, and I glanced up at him from beneath my lashes, a small smile on my face.

“I’m comfy.” 

“No kidding,” He grinned, that lopsided grin that had won me over in the first place. “You found your way into your favorite spot in no time.”

“What can I say; my boyfriend’s not just a super soldier, but super comfy…”

He outright laughed, his head thrown back and eyes closed. This was one of those rare laughs that only very few people were privy to, and I cherished each time that he let himself go in that way.

We remained silent after that; both of us intently watching Jimmy Fallon while he played some card game with his guest; I think the guy was the star of some new blockbuster but I couldn’t be sure. When the guest had lost the game of blackjack I think it was, the poor guy had been doused with ice water by the late night host, and I was giggling uncontrollably. When the show went to a commercial, I turned, expecting Bucky to be watching the TV, but found his gaze focused entirely on me.

Blinking up at him, I didn’t even have a chance to ask what he was doing, before he opened his mouth to speak.

“When’s the last time we went on a date?”

“What?”

“A date,” he stressed, shuffling down in bed so that we were eye level. “You know, that thing where I take you out for dinner and woo you, try to get in your pants at the end of the night…”

“Bucky!”

“What! I’m just saying! We haven’t done that in a while!”

“You got in my pants last night Barnes,” I winked. “And maybe, just maybe you’ll be in them again tonight if you’re lucky.”

“Yea?” He pressed his nose up against mine, his eyelashes tickling my cheeks as they fluttered. 

“Like I said,” I pressed a quick kiss to his full lips. “If you’re lucky.”

He pulled me back, kissing me a bit harder than the last time, his metal arm whirring to life as he pulled me against the hard planes of his chest. His flesh hand slid up my side, over the curve of my shoulder and my neck, stopping to cup the side of my face; his fingers brushing against my cheek. 

“So how bout it then sugar,” his blue eyes flitted between my own brown ones, and my lips. “Wanna go out with me Saturday night?”

“Sure soldier,” I grinned. “Pick me up at 8?”

“Yes ma’am.” He winked, pulling me in for another kiss. 

James Barnes was absolutely incorrigible.

**Author's Note:**

> Property of GinaBaker1666
> 
> © 2016 Gabrielle Magliano  
> Self Publishing  
> Gabbygates@gmail.com
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher.  
> An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
